


city of water

by ForYouAndYourDenial



Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: 1903 sweden inpiredbypostcardsIfound, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForYouAndYourDenial/pseuds/ForYouAndYourDenial
Summary: The flames rose higher towards the sky and the smell of burnt human flesh filled the air as tears streamed down his face.Just one hour earlier had he felt like the happiest man on Earth, but now he was not sure if that happiness would ever come back.No matter where he looked he could not find his face. Was he gone? Just the mare thought of it made him wish that he had let the flames take him as well ...It's Ironic how the city of water couldn't even put out something that had started as a small fire, caused by an accident of a playing child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I came up with this idea when I helped my neighbor Clean out her attic. I found a small box with old postcards and they were all signed by someone who seems to have spent a lot of time in something that used to be known as "badinrättningen" in Sweden. I googled it and I ended up finding a lot of interesting facts and from there I developed a plot with my favorite Italians :)  
> I hope you'll like it!
> 
> please enjoy!

the rays of the sun shun in through the wide, bay window with double hung, Lightning up the elegant, well-designed room, making the paintings on the walls once again face Daylight. It was a Beautiful morning, the sound from people outside on the streets who had already started to enjoy the awakening of the new day was a promise of good weather.

the man warmly buried under the White, silky sheets blinked his Eyes open, despite the Beautiful summer morning, he wished he could get just a Little bit more sleep. He had arrived at the hotel very late last night after a very long journey, so yes he felt tired but at the same time, he simply felt too excited to just keep on sleeping. He had heard so much about this hotel and the city, and for that, he had decided to travel all the way from Milan to Sweden. the water in this city was rumored to be one of the finest in the world, people came from near and far to just bathe in it and that fact alone, had him feel desire enough to want to swim in it as well.

Sitting up in the bed, he tiredly rubbed the sleep out of his Eyes. To tell the truth, he was still very tired and if he hadn't been so excited to explore the city he had Heard so much about, he would have probably slept too late noon. As the sun had so nicely occupied the room it was lit enough for him to actually have a clear look at his temporary home for the following month. He had been too tired to do so the previous night as he had literally craved for sleep and therefore stripped down to his underwear, leaving the discarded clothes messily on the floor as he so exhaustedly had crept under the sheets Before falling asleep. The room was big, too big for only one person, but he didn't complain, he liked to know that he could go somewhere to get some space, not only mentally but also physically. the walls were White with small, flower-like patterns on it, In the corner, Close to the window stood a chaise, decorated with a matching set of pillows as well as a small corner table, occupied with a small pile of Magazines. in the other corner of the room stood a folding screen, and right next to it a White painted wooden closet and a mirror.

He left the bed to study the room a bit closer as he at the same time took the Liberty of picking up the clothes he had thrown on the dark wooden floor the Night Before. He came to the conclusion of liking the room, especially because of the nice view he had over the not so big, but very popular city.

He got dressed as he decided that he wanted to take part in the life out on the streets as soon as possible, it would just be such a waste to stay locked up in this elegant room for any longer than he already had.

Now fully dressed, he took a Quick look in the mirror, making sure his naturally curly hair didn't look like a living birdnest. He managed to tame it quite good Before grabbing a jacket from one of his suitcases and headed out.

The hotel was big, not huge, but big, he had heard that it contained around 350 rooms and that they even planned to expand, as the rumors Went that a very rich businessman from Italy had a very Deep desire to invest in it.

Finding his way to the dining room Ermal took a seat at a single-table in the furthest corner to the left, wanting to sit Close to the windows as he wanted a nice view of the blossoming garden. It was pretty, very pretty, he knew that if his mother had seen it, she would've loved it.

"God morgon, är herr'n redo att beställa?" The voice came from a waiter who had so quietly managed to sneak up on him. He was tall and dark and handsome and looked nothing like the stereotypical swede. The questioning look on the mans face reminded him that he had received a question from the man and also the fact that he hadn't understood a single Word. The man had spoken to him in Swedish and he knew nothing of the Swedish language. Sure he had a major in language, but that didn't mean that he knew how to speak Swedish. Hopefully, the man knew how to speak English or at least understood it.

"Ehm, sorry, do you speak English... maybe?"

The smile slowly growing on the man's lips confused him slightly "Yes, way better than I speak Swedish if I have to be honest" And there, right there, He heard it. that typical Italian pronunciation in English and he couldn't help the smile that spread on his own face as he noted this.

"You're Italian" It was meant as a question but came out more like a statement, but that didn't matter, he was right. The man nodded as he said "Si, signore"

He felt relieved, with all honesty he had been slightly worried that he would have trouble to communicate with people. despite his good knowledge of the English language, he didn't know how well educated in English Swedish people would be. so meeting Another Italian definitely made him feel more at ease, more at home

"Please call me Ermal" he said, but now instead in Italian.

The waiter offered a handshake as he said "Marco Montanari" He also looked happy for meeting Another one with the same tongue as him "Nice to meet you, Ermal"

Ermal accepted the handshake "you too" knowing that this was his first time meeting the man and that the question he had in mind could easily be considered rude especially coming from a stranger, such as himself, Ermal's curious side still managed to get the best of him "So, how come you're working in Sweden?"

Marco didn't seem to mind the question though as he answered it unexpectedly truthfully "Well, I'm sure you've heard the rumors about a wealthy Italian investing in this hotel, right?"

Ermal nodded.

"Well, that isn't only a rumor. It's true, the contract was signed a few weeks ago. Anyway, that man, Mr. Mobrici, is also the owner of quite many restaurants and hotels back home in Itlay, so when it was decided that he would invest here, he picked out a bunch of employees to come with him, in which I was one of them, so that's pretty much how I ended up here, I'll be back in Italy after the summer though, when the hotel's closed for the season"

Ermal couldn't help but find the confirmation of the used-to-be-rumor very pleasant, it meant that there were probably more Italian guests at the hotel and that he would actually be able to communicate with people.

"so it's your first time in this country too? It's Amazing how you already know the language" Ermal complimented.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know the language better than just the basics. practically I just know how to greet the guests and take their orders. And if any of the guests seem upset, all I have to do is nod and say 'jag förstår, jag ber tusen gånger om ursäkt' and that way they Think I actually understand what they're saying " Marco chuckled

Ermal smiled, Marco seemed like a nice guy and definitely gave out a feeling of comfortableness, which was very appreciated.

"Actually, I and some of the guys are heading out tonight after work and if you don't have anything else to do, why don't you join -"

"Sorry for disturbing your Little chat, but may I remind you that you got a work to take care of and if this gentleman won't order anything, you might as well go and check on the other guests who are actually here to eat their breakfast, understood? or do you prefer that I send you back to Italy?" the new addition to the small bubble Ermal and Marco had formed where quickly smashed. The man who had spoken was very handsome, despite the Deep frown on his face. he was dressed in a very delicate suite and a bowtie wrapped perfectly wrapped around his neck, probably one of the higher-ups and the fact that the man had spoken Italian did not go unnoticed.

"No, I apologi-"

"Actually It's my fault" there was just no way that Ermal would let Marco take the blame for a conversation he had initiated, that just wouldn't be fair.

The man turned his attention to Ermal, Dark Eyes bore right into him, as if he could see right through his soul. He looked at him, as if expecting a continuation, so Ermal had no other choice but to give him an explanation.

"I.. uh, I was was the one who let my mouth run freely, and I apologize"

The man's expression did not change to the better, despite Ermal's desperate try to pull a gentle smile at the end of the explanation. There was just something about this man that he didn't like. his entire aura felt rather Heavy, which had been showed in his rude way of speaking. Whoever this man was and whatever status he had in this hotel, was not a good reason enough to have sounded so rude to one of his fellow employees.

"Well, Mr...?"

"Meta" Ermal quickly filled in, not bothering to give his full name.

"Okay, Mr. Meta. We're trying to run a hotel here, and for that, we need our employees to stay focused on their job, if we don't want it to look like a circus that is. So if Mr. Meta could be so kind and not let his big mouth run all day and let our incompetent staff stick to their actual work, I would truly appreciate it."

Okay, not only had the man sounded a Little rude this time, but he had also uttered cruel insults in the process and that did not sit well with Ermal. it was one thing to have a short tone or even sound arrogant, but to say humiliating things for something so trivial as this, was just ridiculous.

"look, Mr stronzo, I've apologized for distracting one of the staff, so why don't you drop the attitude and stop announcing people as if they're being trash. Calling people incompetent isn't only low but also very childish"

"isn't it quite double moral to call me low and childish, when you yourself throw the word strontzo in Another man's face?"

"well excuse me, my good sir" Ermal's voice oozing of sarcasm "but you pretty much begged for it"

His response wasn't appreciated, that was sure and he could tell that the rude man was at the very edge of bursting out in complete anger, but at the moment he couldn't care less. Ermal had Always been stubborn, or at least that was what he had Always been told, but wasn't it good to be stubborn, at least sometimes? After all, the World was built by stubborn people, no one wouldn't have known that the Earth was round if it hadn't been for someone's stubbornness to finally prove it.

the man looked at him with distaste in his eyes, it wasn't very hard to see that the man was far beyond annoyed. he probably wasn't used with people talking back to him and that alone was a small victory according to Ermal.

"We don't appreciate troublesome guests in this hotel, and if Mr meta don't take the initiative to shut his mouth, I can swear that I'll shut it for him"

"was that a threat? cause if it was I don't think that your boss would appreciate learning about this" he smugly said as he with a bold grin on his face crossed his arms over his chest, feeling like the most powerful man in the world at the moment.

Marco who had stood frozen in place finally managed to choke out some words "Mr. Meta, maybe you shou-" he started but wasn't allowed to continue as Ermal quickly cut him off.

"No, Marco, I won't let this neglecting, rude man get away with this. Where can I find your boss?"

By now Marco looked deeply embarrassed as if he'd rather not witness this as he refused to meet Ermals Eyes.

"you're looking at him"

"..."

At first, Ermal wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly, he couldn't possibly mean that this man was the famous, rumored Italian investor... right?

But the look in Marcos Eyes told him that he indeed hadn't misheard him. Shit. All of a sudden he felt the urge to crawl down a hole and never be seen again, but that was only until he realized that boss or not, a shitty attitude deserved Another.

The man now looked satisfied, all high and Mighty, as he had seen the fast change in Ermal's attitude, so he definitely hadn't expected Ermal's next Words.

"Well excuse me then Mr...?"

"Mobrici"

"Okay, Mr. Mobrici. Excuse me for acting so rudely, but if you ask me, you pretty much begged for it. Calling your staff incompetent, is not okay in my book. You talked to him as if he's nothing but a slave, but let me just remind you that he's a worker, maybe not a businessman or as wealthy as we are, but he's still a worker, just like us. He works for his pay and does his best to get it. It's a new decade, it's 1903 for god's sake, so step down from your high horse and start acting like a fellow human" With that out in the open, Ermal stood up from his table. He no longer had an appetite and wanted to get a change of air as soon as possible. Maybe if he Went out to explore the city he would be able to forget about the morning's bad circumstances.

"Nice to meet you Marco, but I Think I'll skip breakfast"

Marco nodded, he could definitely see where the curly haired gues were coming from. He wouldn't have had an appetite either if he was him.

Ermal smiled at him Before turning around and vanished out of the dining-room, not sparing a single glance to the now speechless businessman.


	2. The golden rooster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! I've been busy preparing for exams and therefore had no time until now :(  
> Before reading the chapter, I just want to say that, as we all know, homo and bisexuality was something that was considered as an illness during the early 1900, even a crime in most countries, but as for this story, I will not focus on that. The fact that people fall for the same gender will not be an issue in this story and will be viewed as if the story took place in today's society  
> For this chapter I've posted a picture of the hotel Ermal is staying at. In real it wasn't really a hotel, it was a public bath only for rich people were one could get different kind of treatments and medical cures. But at the same time they did arrange parties and ball's for their guests to enjoy ♡  
> Please enjoy the chapter!♡

 

The sun was Bright and the air was fresh as he for the first time got to see just a small part of the city he had heard so many rumors about. He had many times wanted to travel here, but his studies and later his general life home in Italy had Always prevented it until now.

By now he was 27 and had finished his studies. As for those mentioned duties, he had dropped them as he had realized that they wouldn't make him happy. Instead, his life had taken a huge turn and later on, he had given his Life to Writing. He had always loved to write, ever since he was a kid. He just found it Amazing how a small or even huge combination of Words could mean so many things and be understood differently depending on the person who's trying to analyze them. If he could make someone's day or Life better by just Writing down Words he had in his mind on a piece of paper, he knew that he definitely would live a more worthy Life than the one his family would have wished him to have.

The wealth he had gotten out of it hadn't been expected when he first started his career as a writer, he had just wanted to do something he would be able to feel proud of for real and not just something to please others, the Money and the fact that his books had become best sellers were just a bonus from well paid off work.

That he had gotten the chance to travel now was just a coincidence. He had bought the ticket on simple impulse, not really sure of why he all of a sudden did something like that to begin with. His friends back home in Italy had asked him about the sudden impulsiveness, but Ermal hadn't been able to give them a concrete answer. All he knew was that he was happy that he had finally done it.

The people out on the streets where in full movement, as they, just like him, begun their day. Most people were heading in the same direction, Ermal could just assume that they were heading towards the market. He followed the stream of people and once in a while he was bumped into by random people but he didn't mind it that much. As he walked, he focused on his surroundings and couldn't help but notice Another hotel just across the street from the hotel he was staying in. It was a Beautiful hotel, much smaller than the one he was staying at but yet so Beautiful. The garden was rather small as well, but the flowers and trees gracing it, definitely made it quite a sight, the glass-clad room facing the garden was just like his own hotel the dining room. Families were sitting inside, eating, laughing, just like him seeming excited about their visit.

Getting to the front of the Beautiful building, he couldn't help but stare at the letter's engraved right above the double main doors of the hotel. He didn't know Swedish, but he could pretty easily guess what it meant. The engraved letters said "Badhotellet" which he guessed meant "bath hotel", so just like his own, this hotel was also meant for bathguests. He then noted Another engravement, this one said 1899, probably the year of when it was built. which meant that it was built only twelve years later than the hotel he was staying at. The hotel was beige with windows dressing its well-structured walls and two half-towers on each side of the main-entrance with cupolas decorating their tops, just simply Beautiful.

Just on a whim, Ermal turned his head in Another direction and was shocked to see Another hotel building on the other side of the street. Ermal left the previous hotel to take a better look at the one across the street. This one didn't have any Towers or cupolas, instead, they had thick marble pillars decorating each side of the entrance, the building was White and had a very modern pitch to it. It was a Beautiful building, but for some reason, he couldn't find it quite as Beautiful as the previous two hotels, there was just something less appealing with this one. This one was probably the city hotel. He had Heard about this hotel as well but not for anything specific about it, more because the Railway station was positioned right next to it.

But now when Ermal thought about it, wasn't it rather strange that there were Three hotels in the exact same area? If someone had wanted to build a hotel wouldn't it be better to build it someplace where the competition would be less hard?

Ermal was pulled out of his trace of thoughts as the voice of a Child reached his ears. He turned around to see a Young mother struggling with her daughter. The mother was dressed very elegantly, her dress was in a nice shade of ivory and her red hair pinned up on her head, half hidden beneath the ribbon decorated hat resting in her head. However, Ermal couldn't help but notice the tired look in her Eyes. the dark circles under her redrimmed Eyes didn't suit her. From the looks of it, she was tired and Ermal couldn't help but feel bad for the poor woman.

The small girl was red from all the screaming while the mother did her best to hold on to her hand and calm her down, but the girl wouldn't have it. Instead, she kept screaming and tried to free herself from the mother's grip. People passed them by, just staring, some of them whispering to each other with disliking looks in their Eyes and that was as far as Ermal could just stand there to witness it and not do anything about it.

He once again crossed the street only to stop in front of the Little girl and her mother. He kneeled down in front of the girl and stared straight into her green Eyes as he spoke in English, not even sure of what language the pair spoke, just hoping to get his point across. "Hey, won't you stop screaming and instead look at your mother?"

The screaming immediately stopped as the girl looked at him with wide Eyes, probably shocked to see someone stepping in. Ermal took the Girls quietness as a cue to continue.

"She looks pretty tired, don't you Think?"

With wide and slightly confused Eyes the girl lifted her head to look at her mother, studying her face Before looking back at the stranger kneeling in front of her.

"how about you help your her out" Ermal smiled down at her, he knew that the girl hadn't intentioned to cause a scene, nor wanting to draw her mother to tears, but Children did have strong will's and would, therefore, show their protest in the only way they could. "I Think she will be less tired if you did. don't you Think?"

The girl seemed to understand as she nodded in agreement, her pretty little face all of a sudden looked apologetic, yet too stunned to speak vocally.

"good girl" Ermal reached out to pat the Girls head as he at the same time threw a fast glance towards the mother. She looked much more relaxed despite the tears that she had finally let fall down her blush-painted cheeks. The girl seemed to have noticed the tears as well as she hurriedly hugged her mother's skirt-clad thighs. The mother stroke the Girls strawberry-blonde hair and Ermal couldn't help but smile at the sight. Ermal knew, despite not having Children of his own, that situations like this was hurtful but mostly stressful, not only for the Child who doesn't know any better but also for the mother who panics and ends up feeling pressured by people who has nothing better to do than pass by and whisper about others misery. He didn't know if he had done the right thing though, he wouldn't blame the mother if she thought that he had involved himself in her business, but the smile on her lips told him something else, gratefulness. Ermal Stood up from where he had been kneeling and smiled back at her.

The mother stroke the well-combed hair on the Girls head as she finally managed to rasp out a thank you, Ermal Immediately hurried to explain that things like that weren't needed. And the mother once again smiled.

"just know that I'm grateful then. May I at least know your name?" She asked wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her dress

"Ermal Meta" He retorted, offering a handshake and a handkerchief.

The women took the offered piece fabric with one hand and shook his hand with the other as she said "Magdalena Petterson and this is my daughter, Ella."

Ermal looked down at the little girl who by now was peeking up at him from behind her mother's skirt. She watched him shyly as she studied him as if she found him fascinating then she pulled on her mother's hand gesturing for her to kneel down. When Magdalena was at the same height l as her daughter, Ella leaned in to whisper something in her ear, except, that the supposed whispering wasn't really whispering, Ermal could hear very clearly what the Little girl attempted to whisper

"Mamma varför är hans hår så långt?"

The Mother all of a sudden seemed embarrassed for her daughter's comment, and Ermal could pretty much guess why. sure, He did not know a single Word Swedish, but he could pretty much guess what the Words had meant from the way the girl had clearly looked at his hair and the fact that the Words "så långt" had sounded extremely much like "so long".

With flushed cheeks, the mother, now known as Magdalena scolded the Little girl who immediately formed a look of guilt on her face. Ermal couldn't help but smile at them as he hurriedly explained "no, its okay, she didn't offend me, kids are curious Little creatures and that's the way they should be, or else they wouldn't learn anything"

Magdalena still looked rather embarrassed as they locked gazes but after a second or two she dropped the issue and instead moved on to say something of her own "Mr. Met-"

"please call me Ermal, I'm not too fond of formalities"

"Ermal" She looked hesitant as she let the name leave her lips, but decided then that it was indeed alright to be on first-name terms with the man, despite the fact that they were still just strangers to one Another. For some reason, just by looking at this rather odd man, she could feel some kind of easygoing vibe, as if the Word judgemental did not exist in his vocabulary and that thought alone encouraged her to take the step she normally wouldn't dare to take.

"Ermal" she said again, just to let the name sink in "Well, I was just wondering if you, in fact, are familiar with the Swedish language?"

Ermal explained to her that he wasn't but could pretty much figure some Words out since the Swedish language are known for borrowing Words from other languages, least to mention English. As they kept on conversing they started moving, they were heading straight through Town as they slowly got to know each other. It Turned out that Magdalena was the wife of the mayor of the city, who she had two Children with. One of them only 3 months old  
"She has colic, she cries all the time, hardly anyone gets a full nights sleep at home. Poor Ella, she's just a child yet she doesn't get the sleep she needs. No wonder she acts the way she did just now. I didn't listen to her when she said that she didn't want to go out, I really wish I had, she told me she was tired. Poor thing" Magdalena heaved a heavy sigh, clearly sympathizing with the girl. Ermal couldn't blame her, It would be pretty given that a girl in Ella's age wouldn't be the happiest if she didn't get all the sleep she would need to be able to hold out an entire day without having any break downs.

As they kept walking the conversation floated naturally between them, as if this wasn't their first time meeting. Ermal then told her about his rather high expectations of the city, that all the rumors had put the rib very high, but what he had seen so far had given him a very nice feeling in his gut

They ended up in front of a church. The church wasn't very big, nor was it very decorated. It was a rather plain church, with a golden rooster on its highest top, yet it had a very nice charm and it was indeed very pretty. Magdalena couldn't help but notice the small yet very obvious glint in Ermal's Eyes

"It's the oldest building in the entire city"  
Ermal turned to look at her, silently urging her to continue. She smiled at his interest before lifting her pale hand, pointing at the rooster on top of the tower. "The church was built around 1100 after Christ. But during the invasion of the Russians, they threatened to burn it down. It's said that they gave us an ultimatum. If someone could shoot a hole through the golden rooster on the top of the tower from where the courthouse now stands, then they would spare the church".

"Did someone manage?"  
"If you believe in the myth, then yes, it's still standing doesn't it" she chuckled at his rather stupid question. Ermal didn't get offended, on the contrary, he smiled at his own stupidy. He had never been one to hold grudges or become self-conscious over small matters like these, most of the time he could find it ice-breaking. Ermal had many times come off as a "know -it- all" to new people, nothing he ever intentioned but had the tendency of becoming anyway. Most of the times were because of his sense of humor. he was known for being rather sarcastic, witch most people couldn't handle that well, so moments like this, when he uttered something stupid of his own, showed the counterpart that he wasn't as high and Mighty as they thought he would be.

"well," Magdalena said, "I'm going in, what about you?"

Ermal had completely forgotten that it was indeed Sunday, normally he wouldn't mind going to Church but this once, he simply didn't feel like he had the time for it. There was so much that he wanted to see, so much he wanted to explore Before the sun would go down for the day, Church just wouldn't fit into that time span. Ermal Politely declined, hoping that Magdalena wouldn't mind too much. She didn't. she just smiled as they said their goodbyes.

However, Ermal didn't get very far Before he heard the now familiar voice calling his name. Ermal turned around to once again face her. with hasty, yet elegant steps, she strode towards him.  
"I and my husband will have a small ensemble tomorrow night and I would love for you to join us"

At first, Ermal could do nothing but stare at her, then he couldn't stop the small smile that spread on his lips. The fact that they did not know each other very well was not an issue to Ermal, normally it would, but not today. From the very first moment they met, both of them seemed to have found someone they felt unbelievably comfortable around, someone that they found easy to talk to. Maybe this was the beginning of a new friendship, why let this chance slip through their fingers?

"I'd love to" was all he had to say to make Magdalena shine up with that Beautiful smile of hers.

"great, a carriage will come to pick you up at the hotel, the staff will let you know when it's arrived. We will have Another guest coming from the hotel as well, You don't mind sharing carriage, do you?"

"of course not"

"I don't Think he would mind either, besides you're both Italians, so you won't have any trouble to communicate".

just then the church bells made their last call, telling people to enter Before the morning preach would begin. Magdalena grabbed Ella by the hand, they both said their goodbyes Before they hurried away.

From there he continued to explore the city, with high hopes that he would find something with an as interesting myth as the Church, although it was harder than he thought as he had no one to teach from. However this did not make the city less interesting,

Ermal had ended up having dinner in one of the restaurants down by the Harbor, the food had been tasty and the view very nice, he hadn't been to many places where the entire atmosphere had been so easy. however, the restaurant had only been one of the many places that had given him a very comfortable impression. So far, he had nothing to complain about. As the Afternoon passed by Ermal decided to finally go back to the hotel, deciding to leave the rest of the exploring to the next day. Since he had already eaten, Ermal decided to not go to the dining room and instead went straight to his room where he almost immediately collapsed onto the bed.

Ermal felt done for the day, at least for the outside world. Right now he wanted nothing more than to just sit down read something or maybe write. Now when he thought about it. He felt that he could write an entire book based on the things he had seen during the day but that wouldn't do. He had yet to see many things, for example, the society house and the beach so starting a book right now would probably be a mistake as he still craved for more. Much more.  
just as Ermal was about to reach for one of the suitcases containing clothes but also a couple of books he had brought along, someone knocked on the door.  
It took a moment before he even reacted, thinking that someone might have gotten the wrong room. He hadn't called for any staff nor did he know anyone in the hotel, so why would anyone knock on his door?  
The knocking came once again and this time Ermal decided to open.  
As Ermal pushed the heavy wooden door open he was met by the same smiling face he had had the pleasure of meeting in the dining room that morning.  
"Marco" He greeted, stepping aside for the other man to enter. Marco didn't move an inch though, instead, he looked rather embarrassed as he said "Well I didn't get the chance to ask this morning since we got interrupted"  
Just the memory of the morning made Ermal blush in embarrassment as he had somehow, despite his honest good intentions, managed to make a fool of himself

"Oh right, uh... sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to get you into trouble"

"Don't worry about it, you didn't. I enjoyed the conversation just as much as you did" Marco gently smiled at him, "In fact, I came to apologize to you"

this made Ermal slightly confused, what could Marco possibly have done to make him feel as if he had anything to apologize for? From what Ermal could remember, Marco had done nothing wrong.

"Well, I could've told you that he's my boss Before things got so hectic. I hope it didn't spoil your mood too much"

At this, Ermal returned the smile, he, in fact, thought it was very sweet of Marco to have looked up his room number only to apologize despite the fact that he had nothing to actually say sorry for. "No, I pretty much forgot about it as soon as I set foot outside" Ermal chuckled "won't you come in? I wouldn't mind some company" He said, pushing the door more open.

"I'm Sorry Mr.Meta but I can't do that, my boss wouldn't appreciate it"

"Ermal" he corrected "and just to avoid stupid misunderstandings, I don't care what your boss Thinks. I've paid for this room to be my home for a month. Who I invite to be my guest into my home or not, has nothing to do with your boss and if your boss won't accept that, then he's on thin ice. I'm a paying guest, and the guest is Always right" Ermal confidently said and Marco couldn't stop himself from laughing. He had by now understood that the curly-haired man indeed had a very strong will, nothing he was against or disliked, quite on the contrary. Marco could, without doubt, say that he had never met anyone with an as strong-willed personality in his entire Life. Marco couldn't help but recall the memory of the mornings incident, how Ermal even after finding out Mr. Mobrici's status in the hotel, had spoken his mind. Not many men would dare to do that and that fact alone was highly admirable and made the man extremely interesting.

"Okay, I give up, the guest is Always right." Marco chuckled "but how about we skip irritating my boss for tonight and instead go out for a drink"

"I don't know Marco" Ermal sighed "I've been out all day, I haven't taken a shower yet so I probably don't smell too good" he smiled apologetically.

Marco just rolled his Eyes "Ermal, we're not talking about smoking cigars and drinking brandies. We're talking about drinking cheap beer in a smoky pub, no one's gonna care if you smell like a pile of garbage or like a rose garden"

Ermal chuckled "Fine, I guess you're right"

Ermal grabbed his wallet and jacket Before heading out with his newfound friend, Marco.

About twenty minutes later, Ermal found himself outside a pub. The wooden sign outside said "Hamnkrogen" and from what he could see, people inside the bar had already come far in their drunken states. One man already outside throwing his guts out on the sidewalk while another tried his best to keep his balance while pissing in the grass, most likely wetting his shoes in the process.

Marco grabbed him by the elbow, pulling him along into the bar. The bar was crowded, someone standing in every possible corner. Ermal was grateful for the steady grip Marco had on his arm, otherwise, he was sure that he would have lost him the moment they set foot in the crowded pub.

Marco led them to a table in the furthest corner of the pub where a group of men already sat. As soon as the group laid eyes on them they immediately made room for them at the table. These men didn't seem very influenced by the alcohol yet and they all cheerfully greeted Marco, some of them also throwing wondering gazes at Ermal. Ermal could do nothing but to awkwardly smile at them, as Marco made his round around the table, kissing some of the men on the cheek while cheerfully shaking hands with the rest. It didn't take long to understand that all of the men where Italian, as they all rather loudly chatted with Marco.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Marco said as he once again Went over to Ermal, putting his arm around his waist to pull him forward. Now, being the center of everyone's attention would naturally make many people feel uncomfortable, including Ermal himself, but for some reason, he didn't. All of the men sitting at the table seemed more than welcoming towards new company. None of their gazes seemed bothered by his company, on the contrary, to say the least, they looked interested. "This is-" Marco started but was cut off mid-sentence "Ermal Meta, right?" one of the men said, Ermal let his eyes roam over the men sitting at the table, searching for the one who had spoken. He ended up locking gazes with a man who looked a few years younger than himself.

"Yes?" Ermal spoke, the Word coming out more as a question than a confirmation. the questioning tone in his voice didn't stop the man from grinning wider.

"I knew I had seen your face somewhere! I saw your Picture in one of your books" the man said, offering a smile.

Ermal returned the smile as he at the same time offered a handshake. The man grabbed his hand in a steady grip as he introduced himself as "Andrea", Andrea looked like he was about to say something more but got cut off by another one of the men, this one looking gruffer but at the same time had really gentle Eyes "what book? are you an author or something?" he asked as he too extended his hand for a handshake that Ermal gladly accept "I'm Dino by the way"  
"Ermal. yes, I am"  
"Wait, really?" This time it was Marco who had spoken and the look on his face, told him that he was indeed really surprised, Ermal couldn't help but chuckle "why, I don't look like one?" He laughed, finding Marcos reaction funny.  
Slightly embarrassed Marco mumbled "Well every time I've pictured an author in my head, I've always imagined them as old, grey and unattractive"

"Oh, we can be young and attractive too" Ermal teased, most of the men at the table joining in too as they too found the poor man's embarrassment funny.

"Wait, so you dragged along a bestselling author, without even knowing it? You sure know how to pick 'em" Dino joked, slamming his hand against Marcos back in a jokingly manner.

Marco still slightly red in the face, gestured for Ermal to jump in among the men sitting on the wooden sofa.  
Thinking that Marco had been teased enough for the evening, Ermal took a seat next to a man who introduced himself as Pierro, while Marco squeezed in to sit next to him, to his left, on the now overly crowded sofa.

All of the men were very nice and made sure to speak about topics that Ermal could join in to. Andrea told him that his sister had bought one of his books and had loved it so much that she had saved up to buy Another one, it had taken her eight months but it had been Worth it, it had been Worth every single penny she had said. Andrea had had the pleasure of borrowing one of the books from her in which he had seen Ermal's Picture. He had just like his sister been surprised to find out that the author had been only 23 when Writing it and on top of that been his first published book. Apparently, Andrea had never been much of a reader, but he had, in fact, enjoyed the book. Andrea's Words warmed Ermals heart, it meant a lot to him that people could enjoy his work and through that relate to it in one way or Another.

As the topics changed and conversations floated, Ermal felt grateful to have Marco by his side. Marco made sure to involve him in every conversation and made sure to explain certain inside-jokes. By now Ermal felt comfortable enough to rest his head against Marco's shoulder without feeling shy about it. The few hours they had spent together felt like an eternity and Marco didn't seem to oppose to it, Just like Ermal he felt comfortable enough to use bodily interaction as he placed his arm around Ermals shoulders.

As the evening passed Three other men joined them, two of the men already intoxicated by alcoholic fluid and therefore didn't pay much attention to him, the third man though. His eyes looked at him, studying him from top to toe, not in an interested way, but as if judging him. For the first time that evening, Ermal felt unwanted, as if he was uninvitedly imposing on them. The man didn't even so much as give him a greeting, it was Dino who had to introduce them to each other.

"Ermal, this man here is a good friend of ours, Marco Mengoni. However, we call him Mengoni since we got two Marco's and need to be able to separate them" Dino said.

Despite the sudden uncomfortableness, Ermal did his best to pull a genuine smile as he extended his hand in an offered handshake. Mengoni stared at it but didn't respond to it, instead, he pretended that he had not seen it and pulled a chair from Another table to be able to sit. But, Not even once did his Eyes leave Ermal. He watched him like a Hawk watching its prey.

Marco and Dino seemed to have noticed as well as they both threw confused looks at each other. Ermal didn't want to make his uncomfortableness obvious, that would just ruin the evening for the rest of the men, so Ermal did what he had done earlier, he conversed, joked, laughed, questioned, but never once did Mengoni involve himself in Ermal's conversations. The more the topics changed the more suffocated did Ermal feel. He didn't know why Mengoni acted the way he did, nor did he actually want to know. The reason why he treated Ermal like air was completely irrelevant, Ermal had never met this man Before and could therefore not find any possible reason for this man to act so rudely towards him. However, that didn't mean that it didn't affect him, it weighted him down just like gravity had sunken the Vasa ship. The new air around him did not go unnoticed by Marco who offered him a supportive squeeze on the shoulder, Ermal smiled at him in return as if to tell him that he was fine.

Ermal then asked them if they all worked at the hotel, they did. They had all been handpicked by the "All Mighty" Fabrizio Mobrici, to work at his newly found Project. They had all been excited to work in an unfamiliar country, thinking that this special mission might give them better working conditions, although that excitement had disappeared as fast as it had come. Working in the new hotel in this foreign city had not been what they had expected.

he listened to Andreas complaints about the bad living arrangements for the Italian staff. "I mean, I spoke to Björn in the kitchen and guess what? The Swedish staff even get days off! Francesco couldn't even get the morning off to see a doctor" He slammed his fist in the table as if to demonstrate his frustration. Ermal couldn't blame him, if he were in Andrea's shoes he would probably also feel like that.  
"Have you tried talking to anyone about it?" He asked  
"Who, Mr. Mobrici? All of you rich people are so darn naive" those where the first words Marco Mengoni spoke to him, Ermal didn't respond, instead, he stayed quiet, patiently waiting for Mengoni to continue and so he did.  
"you're so goddamn self-centered that you can't even see the rest of us. As long as you have your family's wealth, people like you have nothing to worry about. You see life as if there's brandy and shining rainbows everywhere, nothing to worry about at all. But what about the rest of us, huh? We who don't have our pockets filled with money? We work day and night, serving selfish assholes like you and what do you think we get out of it? Nothing. That's what we get. Nothing. We hardly have enough to feed our families and even less ourselves. But you and your sort wouldn't care, would you? As long as you don't have to worry about money or how to feed your family, you wouldn't care So don't speak as if people like you would actually listen to us, cause you know damn well that you're all the same in the end"

Ermal swallowed, all of a sudden his throat felt dry and he had a hard time forming words. If Ermal would claim that Mengoni's words hadn't hurt, he would be lying cause, yes, they did hurt. They really did.  
Not because he felt falsely accused, but because Mengoni spoke the truth, claiming something else would be cruel. Once again Ermal lifted his gaze to meet Mengoni's. The despair in those brown eyes now stronger than before and Ermal couldn't even blame him for it. The way Fabrizio Mobrici had treated Marco that morning was proof enough, and therefore, Ermal could do nothing but to feel compassion.

He knew damn well how people of his own class tended to act as if being more important than others, he knew because he had seen it. His entire Life was filled with memories where servants and hard working people of the lower class had in one way or Another been treated as if they were nothing. in fact, a certain incident had been the final straw for him to finally make him leave his family home and had never since then returned back. that had been ten years ago. He left home with only the Money he had in his pockets, they didn't last more than one week, from there on he had to walk the streets during the nights in hope of maybe finding something edible lost on the ground from the Days market, sometimes he ate nothing for Days. he found shelter at an old friends Place, they shared a small space in an attic with five other men, Three of them being seriously bedridden with Tuberculosis. He could do nothing but to Watch them die like flowers in autumn. He remembers running for a doctor once, desperately wanting someone to take a look at them, someone to help them. that childlike hope was gone as he returned home, to the dark, damp attic without the doctor. He didn't have the heart to tell the truth, to tell them that the doctor refused to come after asking if he could afford to pay for a home visit and that he should be ashamed for being stupid enough to Think that he could make the doctor work for free. As he that night sat closely next to Paulo, only Three years older than himself, he didn't dare to say anything, if he spoke, he was afraid that he would be asked about the doctor. however, no Words were needed to be spoken, just looking into Paulo's redrimmed Eyes told him that he already knew, that they shouldn't have expected anything to begin with. Ermal held his hand the entire night, he slept right next to him. the next morning Ermal woke up next to a dead body and only then could Ermal let out the tears that he had so desperately held in ever since the doctor's rejection.

"Mengoni, that's Enough" Marco was the first one to break the silence, not looking very happy "How we're treated on work, has nothing to do with Ermal"

Mengoni snorted as if finding Marco's statement funny "is that really true though? he lives at the goddamn hotel, Marco, We're working for him! if he says he wants some water, we'll have to get him some, if he wants us to open his window, we have to obey, if he wants us to wipe his fucking ass, we have to do it! So tell me, Marco, how in hell can you sit here and talk as if he would actually understand us? I can swear to god, that tomorrow when he sees us in the hotel while while getting dishes or getting scolded by some son of a bitch who didn't get a slice of lemon in their glass of water, I swear Marco that he will turn his head and pretend as if he doesn't know us, as if he has never seen you before."

No, no that wasn't true, Ermal could without doubt guarantee that that would never happen, there was just no way that he would ever treat any of the men like that! but still. the Words that he so deeply wanted to say, refused to leave his mouth, he didn't know if he had the right to say anything against him. with his body frozen and an aching heart, he could do nothing but stare down at the now warm glass of beer. He didn't dare to meet anyone's eyes, what would they see if he did? What would they think...

"That's not true" Marco once again spoke up, this time sounding more irritated than before, not doing any effort to conceal the anger in his voice.  
"What he is and what he thinks, is not something you should make up on your own. You, nor do I have the right to decide who he is. You're judging him based on other people! What you are doing now is nothing different than what those people have done to us. Judgments are all the fucking same no matter who it comes from!"  
One second the table was occupied with both empty and half-drunken glasses and the next all of them were shuttered as they were smashed onto the floor. Apparently, Mengoni decided to show his objection physically as he had without hesitation decided to clear up the entire table with no thought of catching the attention of people in the entire pup.

"the hell did you say?! don't you ever compare me to people like him" his voice low and threateningly.

Another second passed and this time it was Marco who showed his anger by flipping the table as if it was as light as a feather. Ermal flinched, things had escalated so quickly that he didn't even know how to react. By now, people in the pub had gathered around them, drunken voices cheering for a fight. Ermal looked at Marco. Those kind Eyes now nothing but filled with anger, Ermal didn't want him to wear that look, it didn't fit him. Ermal who had sat almost completely frozen finally managed to stand up.

"Marco look at me, calm down" Ermal had moved to stand in front of him with his hands clenching the fabric of Marco's shirt in an attempt to hold him back if things escalated even more. Marco looked at him, but it was like his Eyes didn't see him, as if he was seeing right through him. Ermal didn't know what to do, things had gotten so hectic in no time at all and he could tell that none of the two men were willing to step down as long as the other one refused to give in. Dino had also stepped in but instead tried to reason with Mengoni, he too did it all in vain as Mengoni only pushed his way through him. Ermal was shoved to the side rather harshly as Mengoni forcefully grabbed Marco by the collar. No Words were exchanged Before the first punch were thrown, one led to Another and soon the fight was fully escalated. Dino and Andrea along with some other of the men tried to pull them apart which only resulted in them getting hit as well and led to them also getting involved in the fight. about twelve men were at each other's throats and Ermal was the only one willing enough to try to stop them. The people in the pub were either too intoxicated or entertained to break up the fight. Ermal didn't know what to do, how was he supposed to calm 12 bloodthirsty Italians all by himself? with a Deep breath, he decided to do whatever it would take to stop them, starting with the two who had started it all. The two Marcos.  
Trying to come through to them was like going through a warzone, he had to keep both Eyes open in order to not get hit by violent limbs. Somehow he managed to get to them completely unharmed. Marco had blood dripping down his chin and an already forming blackeye while Mengoni had blood running down his nose and a swollen cheek.

Ermal reached for Marco to hold him back. However, that was easier said than done. All of a sudden his mouth has filled with a metallic taste as he felt a brutal pain in his tongue. As Marco had pulled back his elbow, with the full intention of landing another blow on Mengoni's already bleeding face, he had managed to knock Ermals cheek in the process, which had caused him to accidentally bite down on his tongue. Just looking at all the blood he managed to spit out told him that his teeth had sunken rather deeply into the flesh of his tongue. Damn, it really did hurt. it took every Power in his body to force away the tears that automatically threatened to form in his Eyes.

Marco had indeed felt the collusion of his elbow smashing something and looked very regretful when he turned around to find out that it had been Ermals face.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. Here, let me see" Marco gently grabbed Ermal's chin, urging him to open his mouth to reveal the damage. Ermal did as he was told and Could through Marco's curses figure out that it didn't look too good "I am really sorry" he said again with shame clear in his Eyes. Ermal wanted to object, to tell him that it had been an accident, but couldn't as his mouth once again was filled with blood and the urge to spit it all out was bigger. to avoid any more accidents, Marco led him away from the fighting crowd.

Ermal cupped his hands over his mouth in his best attempt to not let the blood drip on his clothes as he knew that they would be a bitch to wash if the blood would be allowed to sink in, yet still, the mix of blood and saliva managed to reach his White shirt. As none of them had any handkerchief Marco did the first thing that came to mind. he tore off a piece of fabric from his own shirt and offered it to Ermal. Just as Ermal grabbed the offered fabric, a new, yet rather familiar voice echoed in the smoky pub.

"what the hell is this" a familiar voice yelled. Ermal forced his Eyes to focus on the figure that had just spoken. his vision might have been slightly blurred but he could still make out the face clear enough to figure out who the latest attendant was. Fabrizio Mobrici.

His voice had been like a wake-up call as every single Italian lowered their fists. The fact that Mr. Mobrici had some kind of power over the men were clearly shown in the quick change of behavior among the men and Ermal couldn't blame them. After all, this man had their life's in a claw grip, he was the one to decide whether they would have enough to feed themselves and their families or not.

"Is this how you useless bastards decide to spend your evenings? creating a fucking ruckus in a pub, practically forcing someone to run and get your boss?" His voice was harder and stricter than it had been during that morning and Ermal couldn't help but feel bad for the many men. the looks on their faces were either regretful or fearful, except for one. Mengoni, he showed no regret, nor any sign of fear, only detest, an even bigger detest than the one he had shown him earlier.

"witch one of you peasants started this?

And there it was again the neglecting insults, no wonder Mengoni had that hateful Picture in his mind.

Mobrici's spoken Words had made the men even quieter as if they didn't even dear to breathe. none of them doing an attempt to answer as if they already knew what would be coming if they did.

As the seconds passed and Mobrici didn't receive any answer, his patience quickly ran out.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

once again he was met by silence, which wasn't very appreciated.

"I'll ask you one more time and if I don't get an answer I swear to god, you'll all get fired! Either you'll save your own asses or you'll save someone else's, which one is it?"

that was as long as Ermal could just sit there and say nothing. Did this man have no kind of shame in his body, no sign of compassion for other human beings, at least for those in the lower social class than himself? this was not the first time Ermal had encountered someone with an as shitty attitude as Fabrizio Mobrici, as earlier mentioned his Life was filled with memories of people like him, however not many people had managed to piss him off twice in just one day.

"You can't do that" the Words left him Before he even got the chance to stop himself. It would have been better if he had somehow gotten rid of all the blood Before catching Mobrici's attention. As expected as soon as Mobrici's Eyes landed on him his mood flared from angry to a mix of annoyed and amused.

"And why is it that I can't, hmm? If I'm seeing correctly, it's my staff, not yours. So please, Mr. Meta, do tell me why"

"Because you can't fire anyone for something they've done outside of work. You're their boss, but you don't own them"

He used the offered cloth to wipe the blood off his hands as good as possible but as the fabric was thin and therefore ineffective it only smeared out the blood even more.

A feral grin spread on the man's face as he spoke "Looks like you decided to join them in the sandpit" it was easy to hear the mocking tone in his voice, obviously trying to once again rile the younger man up. But, as Ermal didn't want to grant this man any kind of joy, he decided to remain calm.  
"Guess so" he did not see any reason to tell the truth, quite on the contrary.

The laughter that erupted through Mobrici's body came as a surprise to everyone. Ermal couldn't possibly find anything worth laughing over at the moment, still, there he was, the man who only moments earlier had looked ready to bite someone's head off, but now instead laughing as if the entire situation were nothing but a bad joke. Ermal threw a glance at Marco who looked just as confused. Just what was his deal? He had always thought of himself as a good human-reader, but damn this man proved the opposite, Ermal could not read Fabrizio Mobrici at all and he did not like it.

When the laughter finally died down and the cocky look once again was plastered on Mobrici's face, Ermal patiently waited for his next words, which came to surprise him once again.

"You amuse me, Meta. you really do. For that reason alone, I'll drop the issue" he said and then turned to the rest of the messy squad of Italians "guess your lucky, I'll let you off the hook this time, so don't repeat this again. Have I made myself clear!" No one had to speak, the look in their Eyes gave the man the confirmation he wanted.

Before leaving he once again turned to Ermal with a smirk on his face "Ermal Meta, I'll look forward to seeing you around" then he turned on his heal and disappeared through the mass of drunken people.  
This time it was Ermal who was left speechless. No matter how much he tried, he simply couldn't understand what it was that had just happened, his brain just refused to grasp it and judging by the looks on Andrea's and Marco's faces they didn't have the answer either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and please don't be shy to leave me a comment ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading! Please tell me what you Think so far :)  
> See you next time!


End file.
